New Girl
by QueenStorie
Summary: A Girl from our world fell into ancinet egypt. Pharaoh Atem falles in love with her after she saves a child but so does the thife king. who will win.
1. Chapter 1

QueenStorie:I own nothing sadly. OC charater is mine but the rest is all them. (press Play)

In the town of Thornalde a Young girl named Belle. She lived alone for 8 years of her life. Her parents left her when she was 10 and lived with her neighbor Miss Clark till she died when she was 12. She no longer needed to go to school she passed all her test when she was 16 and got a job working at Kiba corp. She lived up to her name of beauty. Her long curly strawberry blond hair ran down to almost touch the floor and was in two high ponny tails to let it shin, Her shin was pale as snow and didn't have one plemish, her eyes were of pure emerald green. She was getting ready to leave for the museum. They were going to show the egypt digg they found. She loved Egypt and what it was. She left the house and walked to the museum in 10 minutes she was there and inside. Not knowing that her life would change.

"So you have come. Good let the games begin." A shadow said fallowing Belle.

Belle moved around and was in awe at the art and history. When she came up to the time stone she looked at it closely.

"WOW what amazing art work I would love t know how they did that." Belle said

"You must chose my Dear what man will you take and what man with die." the shadow said and used his magic.

Belle felt odd like something was going to happen and it did. The stone began to glow and wind was blowing her into the stone. Trying to fight back was useless she was pushed into the stone but she never hit a hard surfase and she was never seen by anyone. In a swrile of colores she flew throught them and soon hit the hot sand.

"Ok...ow that hurt."

She got up and looked around her and saw the city of eygpt.

"No way."

QueenStoire:(Press Pause.) Ok thats it for now please please pleeeaaaseee review his is my first time at this and do my other storie please.


	2. love for two please

Me; sorry for the late update get right to it I own nothing(Press Play)

Chapter 2 Love for two please

Belle woke up to see that she was in the middle of a sand doom. Slowly she got up and looked around trying not to panick.

"Ok Belle what did you do?" she asked her self

She got up and grabed her bag thankful that it had what she needed and began to walk away from that spot. 10 minutes later she saw a city for ancint egypt only it looked so much newer. She walked down and got a clok to cover herself fromt the heat and preying eyes. She walked down the street passed many people when a little boy came and ran into her. They both fell to the grown but she held on to him. she could fell every bone of his body and saw he had an apple in his hands. Two gardes came running up as the boy shoke. she got up and put him behind her for protectin.

"You girl give us that boy." He orderd

"WHat did he do." She asked

"He stoll from the market." he said with a evil like smirk

"NO I DIDN'WT I PAYED FOR THIS." The boy yelled he was very scared

"SHUTUP YOU FILTH lady hand him over."

Belle looked at the boy then to the gaurde not knowing that the Pharaoh and his son were coming up behind them.

"No I think noth the biy is not lieing tell me how many inoccent people have you hurt for nott giveing you what you want." She said

His face went red and anger and drew out his sword and swong at thanks to her grandfathes training she duck and doged with speed and drase.

"Your to angey unfocesed and full of greed." She said

"SHUTUP YOU WENCH."

"Wench am i well your a fool then."

He turned to hit the boy since he could hit her but she flipe over him and grabe the boy befor it could hit him. She held the boy like a mother would and doged the atackes that the gaurd tryed to throw. SHe did a sweep kick to his legs and hit his bakc with her knee as he fell and took the sword from him and held it like a pro.

"Why you little." He growled

"Thats enough." THe Pharaoh said coming into veiw.

All but me bowed to him.

"My Pharaoh please we are just trying to punish these thifes." The gaurde sai hiding a smirk thinking he could get me into trouble.

"OH please he saw what you did Take him away." The princes said looking at me with his red eyes.

I then notcied that my hood was down and they must have seen my looks in the fight.

"Why is it you do not bow to us." The princes asked

" I never bow to anyone till they brove them selfs of it. It one thing to here the good things but another to see it." SHe said and walked away and taking the boy with her.

IN the Shadowes a white haired thife was eating a oniune thinking about what she did. The prince and he had one thought go throw their heads.

'I must make her mine.'

Me; (press Pause) Ok thats is sorry for the late update also new i have a poll up till the end of next month will stay open so please to vote. see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle

After Belle led the boy back to his house, she decided to get familiar with her surroundings. There, by the apple stall, was a fish stall. There in the corner was a clothing stall. No wait... It was a... hm...

She soon gave up.

Walking through the streets, she heard, no felt, a small growl of complaint from her stomache. She groaned as she remembered that she had not had much breakfast, and that she had spent practically all afternoon wandering around.

I am really calm for someone who has just traveled back in time, she thought. Oh, I'm so hungry. MAybe I should have bowed. It might have gotten me something to eat. No, she mentally argued, I will never bow down to any stranger. Even if that stranger is...

Belle was so focused on her thoughts she didn't realize that someone was following her until he made his move.

Bakura

I pulled my hood down further, ensuring no one would be able to see my telltale white hair. On silent feet I stalked - no - followed her. A girl who dares to defy the pharaoh. She would be useful.

Meanwhile I tried to come up with a plan, or some other way to make sure she would be on my side, not the pharaoh's. That was when I saw the bracelet.

From a distance, it looks like nothing special. But when you were close enough, you would see that it has a powerful aura around it. It rivaled the power of all the other Items, put together.

This changes everything, I thought. I MUST make her mine. If I don't...

...I would lose against the pharoah for sure.

Shaking my head, I took note of my surroundings. Right now we were in Ally territory. There was no harm in me treading on this ground, as the Robber King here and I have worked out a temporary agreement of sorts for peace.

Even though it is safe for me, normal people avoid this part of town. Thieves, robbers, and other not-so-friendly- inhabitants live here. From the fact that the girl is still traveling in this direction, it either means that she is already a thief (not likely. I have never seen her around), or she isn't paying any attention to where she is going. To test this theory, I purposely drew closer and made my steps more audible.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

No answer. Yep, she is definitely in some kind of daze.

Our little walk will soon take us into the Murderer section, and let's just say the Murderer King and I aren't on very good relationships.

To sum it up, time to make my move.

Belle

Walking down the road at night was nothing like it was at home. I stopped to see that I was in a different part of the city.

"You look lost little kitten," said a smooth voice.

I turned to see a tall, tan man behind me. His white hair stood out and had piercing lavender eyes with a scar under his right eye.

"W-who are you." I asked feeling a bit weak.

"I am Afrikia my dear and you are not to be in this part of the city."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're in murdering territory. Come, I'll take you out of here."

He took my hand with such care that it shocked me. He led me down allies and soon stoped at a old house. He opened the door and led me inside to a bed.

"Sit down, my dear, you must be tired," he said and took out some fruit.

Without warning, he threw me an apple. I caught it effortlessly. He looked at me with a smirk.

"You're good. You shocked everyone when you didn't bow to the Pharaoh and his son."

"Well too bad for them. I bow to no one if they didn't do anything to earn it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know when someone saves a life or does somthing good like that," I replied, yawning.

"Sleep well then. We'll talk some more later."

"Thanks," I said and fell asleep.

Atem

Atem looked out from his window, cursing as he saw the girl walking towards the 'trouble' part of the village. Is she a thief? he asked himself in disbelief. This cannot be! But, his mind added, that would explain her rebellious behavior toward him.

He banged his fist on the table, made from precious wood from Lebanon and carved by the most skilled carpenter in the world. "Priest!" he hollered.

In a matter of moments, a blue-robed priest appeared next to him with trained speed. "Yes, my king?"

"That girl," he said pointing. "Go find out everything you can about her. Report back to me immediately."

"Yes, my king." The priest bowed low. "May I ask why?"

The prince, Atem, as his name was, shot him a venomous glare.

The priest caught the meaning and quickly excused himself.

Meanwhile, the prince frowned as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Realizing that it came from the window he used to spy, er, that so to say, observe the girl, he whipped around. The girl had disappeared around a corner, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was a streak of red and white, following her on silent feet.

Me;OK vampi that should do it. GIve thanks to vampi people and also review we need reviews.


End file.
